Rainy Day Boredom
by UnknownDream
Summary: It's the beginning of summer vacation, but it's raining! What will Rin and Len do for fun? -twincest- T for mild joke.


"Aah, it's raining again…" Rin sighed, as she stared out the blurry window. "Summer vacation just started, and it's raining! How are we supposed to enjoy it now?"

"Calm down, Onee-chan…" Len said, taking a break from his song lyrics to look at Rin.

"But, we can't go outside now." She huffed. "I hate rain."

Len thought for a second and then had an idea. He started to organize his papers before he stood up and left the room. She hardly noticed him leave; because her attention was directed towards the dark clouds outside. Her glare intensified, as if she were having a staring contest with the sky, just waiting for it to blink. Of course, the sky couldn't blink, but it could do something pretty close.

Suddenly lightning flashed; lighting up the dark clouds. Since she was staring so intently, Rin was caught off guard when the lightning came.

"Ow…" She complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Onee-chan?" Len asked as he re-entered the room.

"I was staring at the clouds, until they blinked."

He laughed lightly at his sister as he sat down beside her on the couch by the window. "Here," He said, offering her an orange.

Her face instantly brightened as she grabbed the fruit. "Thanks, Len!"

No matter how mad or upset she seemed to get, there was always one thing that would make her happy; oranges. No one knew exactly why Rin liked oranges, but all they knew was that it was good to keep a full supply. Which, in this situation, was a good choice.

"You're welcome." Len replied as he started to peel his banana.

They ate their food in silence for the next few minutes until they were done.

"That was good." She said as she stretched her arms.

He nodded as he bit off the last piece of his banana.

"But I'm bored again. Maybe we can go play with Miku-nee?" She suggested.

He shook his head, swallowing his mouthful. "Miku-nee went shopping with Luka-nee, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…Maybe we could play with Kaito-nii?"

"Kaito-nii went to that new ice cream shop."

"Gakupo-nii?"

"Karaoke."

"Meiko-nee?"

"She…I think she's here."

"Then let's go get her!" She cheered, jumping up from the couch and running to Meiko's room.

"Ah, wait for me!" He said, running after her.

When they reached her room Rin opened the door slightly so she could peek in. "Meiko-nee?"

"Hm?"

She opened the door more so the light from the hallway could light Meiko's dark room. Meiko was sitting on her bed with a tired look on her face.

"Meiko-nee, are you awake?" Len asked as he and Rin walked in.

"Huh? Oh, why if it isn't Wen and Win-chan!" Meiko smiled.

"Wen?"

"Win?"

"What're ya doin' here in mah roooom?" She slurred.

"Meiko-nee, you smell like sake." He said as he pinched his nose.

"Aww, dun worry, I only had a feeeeew bottles." She said, waving her hand in a circle.

"How many is that?" Rin asked, also pinching her nose.

"Ummm…" She thought for a moment, taking another drink from the bottle she had in her hand. "Seven?"

"Seven!" The twins said in unison.

"Ah ha ha hic you guysss err funny! If I didn't know any betterrr I'd say you were the same persoooon." She laughed. "Whoa…"

"Are you ok,"

"Meiko-nee?" They asked, completing each other's sentence.

"Heeey!" She pointed her bottle towards them. "Why didn't ya tell meh there were four of ya!"

"Huh?"

"Ahhh, the room's spinning! Mah head hurtsssss!" She said, leaning back on her bed, causing the rest of her sake to spill out.

"Maybe we should…" Rin started.

"Leave her alone?" Len finished.

"Yes."

"Hey hey!" Meiko said, propping herself up on her elbow. "When ya'll see Kaito, tell 'im I'm runnin' low on sakeeee, 'kay?"

"Alright…" Rin said as she closed the room behind her.

"I don't think we can play with Meiko-nee either…" He said.

She sighed as she started to walk back to the living room. "I. Am. So. Bored. What can we do if it's just the two of us?"

"The two of us…" Len repeated to himself.

"Hm? What was that, Len?"

"A-Ah, nothing. I don't know what we can do." He replied.

She sighed again and turned towards the window. "I'm going to go stare at the clouds again." Her glare intensifying.

"Ah, no," He said, grabbing her arm before she could go to the window. "L-Let's go to our room, there must be something to do there!"

She looked back at Len then to the window. "Ok, but the sky will blink! I will win next time!"

He didn't like seeing his sister mad, and he didn't want her talking to the sky either.

Once they got to there room, Rin started looking through their stuff for something to do. Their room was separated into two parts, so even though they shared a room, they had their own place for their stuff. She looked through all the things she had on her side before going over to Len's side.

"What are you doing, Onee-chan?" He asked, watching her search his stuff as he sat on the bed.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for something to do." She replied, digging through his stuff.

It's not like he hated his sister looking through his stuff, because he had nothing to hide. Right?

"Ugh, I can't find anything! I'm going to look in your closet."

Closet? He thought. He couldn't remember why exactly, but there was some reason why that was a bad idea.

"Uh," He got off his bed and blocked her path. "No, there's nothing in there."

"Let me check." She said, trying to move around him.

He moved in front of her again. "Th-That's ok, I'm sure there's nothing."

"There has to be something." She moved to the right.

"No, there's not." He moved to the right.

"If there's nothing why won't you let me see it?" She moved to the left.

"Because…it's too much trouble!" He moved to the right.

She stared at her brother before coming to the conclusion, "You're hiding something in there."

"N-No I'm not!" He said.

"If you weren't you'd be fine with me checking." She retorted.

"I just don't want you to waste your time looking!"

"You're wasting my time by not letting me look."

"There's nothing to look at!"

"You swear?"

"…"

She tried to move around him, but he continued to stop her.

"Let me see!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the left as she went right.

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the floor.

They both fell with a 'thud'.

Rin struggled to get up as Len kept a firm grip on her shoulders. She grabbed his wrist and was able to pull one of his arms away so she could move better. She attempted to grab his other arm but before she could he pushed her backwards. She fell flat on the floor and Len was hovering above her.

"Why won't you let me look in there!" She asked.

"It's…" He didn't know what to say.

"Stop acting like you're stronger than me just because you're a boy." She said as she pushed him off her and tried to pin him down.

"I-I'm not!"

He still held her shoulders but was having a hard time keeping her away. She grabbed both of his arms and leaned forward so he would fall back. As he fell backwards Rin lost her grip on the floor and fell on top of him.

Even with both of their eyes closed they could tell what happened. They both slowly opened their eyes and seen it was exactly what they thought it was. Since they were about the same height, the fall had caused then to be eyes to eyes, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. In other words when they fell, their lips met.

Their eyes widened and blush crept onto their cheeks. Rin placed her hands on the floor to get a good grip so she could pull herself up. When their lips parted Len felt a little disappointed.

"S-Sorry." She said, looking away from her brother's gaze.

"I-It's not your fault." He said, also looking away. "Uh, can you get off me now?"

Her eyes flashed back to his when she remembered what happened just before the incident. "Not until you tell me what you're hiding!"

He shrunk back a bit. "I can't remember." He said truthfully.

"Oh? Then you shouldn't mind me seeing." Rin said, getting off him to grab the closet door knob.

"N-!" Before he could stop her she turned the knob and a pile of clothes came spilling out on top of them.

"Kya!"

Rin gasped as she popped out of the pile and Len soon came after her

"What is all this stuff?" She asked, looking through various clothes to find what Len could be hiding.

"My clothes." He said innocently.

"Why do you have so many of them?" She replied. "Oh, here's the one from our video 'Daughter of Evil', and the one from 'Kokoro'. There's the one from 'Len no Bousou.' That one was good!" She laughed. "You still have all of these?"

He nodded, finally he began to remember what it was he didn't want her to see, but it was already too late.

"And from 'Fear Garden'. Wait, that wasn't your song." She turned towards him. "Why do you have my costume in your closet?"

"Um, well, you didn't want to keep it, so I…asked if I could keep it…" He said.

"Why do you want to keep my costume?"

"Costumes." He correctly with a slightly blush on his face.

She looked through the pile again and found her costumes from 'Daughter of Evil' and 'Meltdown'. "Why do you want my costumes?"

"Well…wh-when I look at then they remind me of you…"

"Why don't you just look at me?" She said, trying to catch his attention.

"I don't know…I just…"

"What else do you have in there?" She dove into the closet and dug for more things. "Ah, this is the photo album of us when we were kids!"

She pulled it out and sat down beside Len as she looked through it. "There we were at the park! And that time my kite broke. Ah! There's even one of us bathing!"

"W-We were just kids!" He protested.

"But-!" She paused for a second and then smirked. "Oh, Len, you closet pervert!"

"Eh!"

She laughed at her own joke for a bit and then looked up at him. "So why do you have all this stuff?"

"Because…I like you…" He blushed as he said it.

"…What?"

"That's why I always say 'Onee-chan'! Because that way I won't forget we're twins! That way…"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So…" Rin started. "When we accidently kissed…"

"I was really happy." He confessed.

Another awkward silence began before she replied, "I'm not sure what to say to that…I mean…I think I have a little bit of that feeling towards you too."

He quickly looked up and saw Rin blushing a soft shade of red.

"Onee-…no, Rin."

"What is it?"

"Can…I kiss you?"

They both stared into each other's eyes for few seconds before she whispered, "Yes."

They leaned in slowly, tilting their head to the side. But as soon as their lips touched they heard a loud, "Whoaaaaa, look it! Wen and Win-chan are kissin'!"

"M-Meiko-nee!" They cried.

-Epilogue-

"I swear I saw Len and Rin-chan kissing!" Meiko said to the others.

"We did not!" The twins said in unison.

"Well…" Miku started.

"We'd like to believe you, Meiko, but you have a drinking problem, so…" Luka said.

"You were probably just seeing things." Kaito finished as Gakupo nodded.

"B-But…!" Meiko protested. "And hey, Kaito! You need to go buy me some more sake!"

"D-Don't change the subject!" He replied.

She leaned over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If I don't get my sake by noon tomorrow there will be no ice cream in our freezer for the rest of the month!"

"WHAT!" He whined.

Both twins looked at each other and laughed. It looks like their secret was safe, for now at least.


End file.
